Are we so different
by sandeeshark
Summary: After saving Sakura, Kabuto decides to make things a little more clear to her. How will Sakura respond when Kabuto throws a few facts into her face?


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. If I did Sakura would be in the Akatsuki by now, and they'd be alive.

"You're a monster!" I yell emerald eyes blazing. The white haired ninja just laughed shaking his head. "I'll remember that next time you're bleeding to death." He counters  
smoothly, sick smirk in place. I just want to smash it off his face. **'Cha! Let's teach the snake's pet a thing or two!' **I drown out my inner's voice with my own irritation. "You only helped me because of the medic code!" He rolls his eyes and pushes up his glasses. "What is keeping me to that code exactly? I helped you because it was in my best interest." I grit my teeth in annoyance and anger. If I was in better shape, and had more chakra, I would punch this guy straight into the wall! The image of him beaten, bruised, and bloody is one I very much enjoy. "How is that in your best interest?" I ground out. He smirks once again. "Sakura _dear_, what is your opinion of Sasuke now?" Inner screams in my head **'he avoided the question!'** once again ignoring her I stop and think about the question. What do I think about Sasuke? I know I use to love him, but now do I still? No, I realize. In fact I hate him more than anything else in the world. "He's the enemy." I answer working hard to keep my voice monotone. The chuckle proves that I failed. "More detail would be nice. Do you still love him?" He seems to relax some when I respond, "I hate him." For some strange reason he drops the subject, and picks up one I wish he hadn't. "What makes me such a monster?"

"Plenty." I answer with no hesitation, but inner Sakura is the one that actually stops me. **'Stop this conversation here. You won't like where this is going to go.'** I'm about to question her when Kabuto speaks again, "What _exactly_ makes me a monster in your mind?" I think about my inners warning, but choice to ignore it, as always. "You betrayed our village. You hurt Sasuke! You're a spy!" He chuckles ever so softly. "Is that all that makes me a monster? Please continue if there is more." Without hesitation I add one more thing, "You work for that pedo-snake!" He nods as if that was what he was waiting to hear. "About the spy thing, if ordered by Tsunade would you not be a spy? Would you not pretend to be someone you're not?"

'**Warned you.'** Inner says with mild annoyance. "Hurting Sasuke is an irreverent matter altogether. You would hurt him as well at this point." I feel my nail dig into my skin. The problem is he's right. "Finally me working for Orochimaru-sama," All of the sudden I don't want to be here. "What is so wrong about him? What makes me working for him so bad?" I try and decide if I should actually answer. Deciding I've ventured this far I answer. "He's killed people! He takes people's bodies so he can live forever!" Before I can continue he puts up a hand. "He's killed people? Haven't you? Hasn't Kakashi? Hasn't Tsunade? He takes people's bodies? None of these things make him a monster. Stop thinking through your prejudice mind, and think through this logically. Ninja kill, ninja spy, ninja make their own paths. I agree with Orochimaru-sama, you agree with Tsunade. The only thing that makes rouge ninja such is that they disagreed with their village." I try to tone him out now, not wanting to hear anymore, but he grabs my chin and makes me look at him. When did he get so close? "If the elders declared Tsunade a traitor would you not go to the ends of the earth for her? What makes me any different from you? All ninja's are such hypocrites. Just some food for the thought. You can leave whenever you feel up to it." With that he calmly walks out leaving me to slowly sit. **'Don't think on it too much. He's just a monster. I vote we hunt him down and beat him up! Cha!' ** Despite inner's words I feel my mind rolling. Have I been looking at the world so blindly? I've known for so long that the world isn't black and white, but are there really _that_ many shade of grey? I don't leave the hut for a few more days. He's right, I finally decide. That doesn't matter though. He said it himself; I would go to the ends of the world for Tsunade. With a nod to myself I take off. I may have more respect for him, but he is still the enemy.


End file.
